


Skate Till You Brake

by Miraculous_Phoenix



Category: GTLive, Game Theory - Fandom, Stephew - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Short One Shot, Stephew, cuteness, depends what you consider angsty, maybeeeeee angst? not really, pretty short, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Phoenix/pseuds/Miraculous_Phoenix
Summary: There needs to be more Stephew fanfics out there so I'm contributing this one to the Theorist community. Two dorks go ice skating but it doesn't end well. Oops.





	Skate Till You Brake

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write an Stephew fanfic because of how adorable they are so here you go. Also the title doesn't really rhyme I just couldn't really think of anything.

“Don’t be such a baby, Matthew!” scolded Stephanie as she tied the laces of her ice skates up.

“But Stephanieeeeeee,” he whined in response, “You know I can’t skate! I’ll look like an idiot!”

“Well, it’s a good thing there’s no-one here to see you then!”

After Stephanie had come back from a long day of work, Matthew had wanted to surprise her for working so hard to get them money. He had told her that he would take her wherever she wanted (within reason) as a treat. Though by the time she had decided she wanted to go to the ice rink near them and got ready, it was around 11pm and when they had finally arrived there was no one there. This didn’t discourage Stephanie one bit because it just meant they had the whole ice rink to themselves. Matthew didn’t realise he was going to skate too until Stephanie had brought out an extra pair of ice skates from her bag.

“Come on! I can teach you how to ice skate, it’ll be fun, I promise!”

“Urggghhhh, fine!” he responded.

“Yay!” she squealed, clapping her hands.

Stephanie then proceeded to step out onto the rink and skate around it slowly to get used to ice skating again. “You make it look so easy, Steph!” Matthew complained tying his skates.

“Oh geez, look, I’ll show you.”

Stephanie grabbed Matthew’s hands and pulled him onto the rink. “Woah, careful! Steph I’m gonna slip!” he yelped while latching onto Stephanie like a scared child. She burst out laughing and pulled Matthew upright. She made him go around the rink once while holding onto the edge. The rink was quite small so he was done pretty quickly. Next Stephanie held Matthew’s hands and helped him skate, showing him the best techniques. Eventually Stephanie brought him back to the start of the rink and let go of his hands but he immediately gripped onto the edge of the ice-rink. “Oh, come on! You managed to skate really well, just try and skate without me.”

“No. Nu-uh. Nope. No way.”

“Matthew.” She said in a serious voice.

“Stephanie.” He replied, mimicking her tone.

“Urggghhhh, you are so annoying! Just follow me.” Stephanie tried coaxing Matthew out of his little tantrum but in the process of doing that, she was unknowingly skating backwards pretty fast. “Stephanie! Watch out!” Before either of them could react, Stephanie slammed into the back of the ice rink – hard. “STEPHANIE!” Matthew cried skating over to her without hesitation. “Stephanie? Oh God! Stephanie!”

“See, told you that you could skate on your own.” Stephanie whispered in pain before falling unconscious in his arms. “Stephanie? Stephanie!” Matthew looked around panicking. Gently as he could, he picked her up and took her over to the bench outside the ice-rink. He placed her down and then grabbed Stephanie’s bag because he left his phone in it. He found his phone and an ice pack (that was probably meant for him) at the bottom of the bag. Matthew called the ambulance and explained what happened. During the time the ambulance took to arrive, he made sure to nurse Stephanie’s head as best he could. Promptly, the ambulance appeared taking them both to the hospital.

************************************

When Stephanie opened her eyes, she was greeted with darkness. She tried to move to look around but she was met with a throbbing headache. She didn’t know where she was or how she got here. Suddenly, Stephanie saw a shadow move in the doorway. “Matthew?” she called out into the abyss, her voice clearly panicked.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, it’s just me.” The soothing voice of her husband responded. Stephanie started to recognise the layout of their room, and realised she was in bed at home. She felt Matthew sit next to her. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, what happened? The last thing I remember is us going ice skating.”

“You started skating backwards without noticing and you slammed into the back of the ice rink.”

“What?!”

“Yeah, I had to take you to a hospital and everything. The doctors said you have a mild concussion but it should be fine in a few days if you rest well. You have a pretty nasty bruise on your head.”

“Well, that was an eventful evening.”

“Ha, yeah. You really scared me back there, you know?” Matthew said, lying down next to her.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, holding his hand. Matthew sighed. It was really late/early and they hadn’t really gotten much proper sleep. “Hey, try to get some sleep.” He told Stephanie before lightly kissing her forehead.

“Okay.”

They lay there in the comfortable silence for a while. They had been through ups and downs, times when they didn’t even know if they could get by on the money they had, but they knew, as long as they had each other- everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty short but I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
